


Roseraies

by Feng_yi



Series: Chroniques dorées [4]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Chibi, Childhood, Family, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feng_yi/pseuds/Feng_yi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chronique sur les jeunes années d'Aphrodite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roseraies

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya et ses personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, sauf Beren qui appartient à... lui-même ;)  
Rating : K  
Personnage: Aphrodite  
Nombre de mots: 925  
Résumé: Petit OS sur l'enfance d'Aphrodite. Pourquoi porte-il ce prénom? D'où vient sa passion pour les roses? Pourquoi un être si délicat est-il devenu Chevalier d'Athéna? Autant de questions qui trouvent ici un début de réponse

 

Dans un lointain pays de forêts et de lacs, vivait une famille heureuse, appréciée de tous ses voisins. Ils habitaient une charmante petite villa, entourée de roseraies magnifiques. La mère, une femme douce et aimante avait déjà mis au monde six beaux garçons. De grands gaillards, costauds et forts comme leur père. Elle attendait un septième enfant, une fille cette fois-ci, espérait-elle ardemment.

Et une petite fille naquit peu de temps après. Du moins, c’est ce que tout le monde crût en la voyant, avant de se rendre à l’évidence : il s’agissait bel et bien d’un garçon. Encore. Pourtant ses traits délicats, son teint clair et ses magnifiques boucles bleues contrastaient avec les caractéristiques habituelles des hommes de la famille. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il avait hérité des traits gracieux de sa mère. Et plus il grandissait, plus il était évident que la nature s’était trompée, « il » était bel et bien une fille malgré sa différence notoire avec le sexe faible. En outre, sous l’insistance de la mère, le père avait fini par céder et lui laisser le choix du prénom. Celle-ci n’aurait pu choisir pire prénom pour un garçon : Aphrodite, telle la déesse grecque de la beauté. Cela lui allait toutefois à ravir ; ses traits parfaits auraient pu être jalousés par n’importe quelle déesse. Dès son plus jeune âge, son port de tête, son maintien, tout était étudié et affecté en vue de « paraitre ». Il était aidé en cela par sa mère, qui veillait sur lui jalousement et lui enseignait les manières pour devenir une parfaite petite fille de bonne société. Ses tenues étaient souvent ambigües, mêlant nœuds, dentelles et rubans, comparées à celles beaucoup plus fonctionnelles de ses frères. Il se mêlait d’ailleurs rarement à leur jeux, trop brutaux à son goût, d’autant plus que c’était souvent lui qui en faisait les frais. Sa différence en faisait une victime toute désignée, et la cruauté de ses frères n’avait pas d’égal. Son père, quant à lui, fermait les yeux, trop honteux de l’attitude de ce fils indigne.

Ainsi, il préférait passer du temps en compagnie de sa mère, même lorsqu’elle recevait ses amies pour le thé. Mais ce qu’il préférait par-dessus tout, c’était de s’occuper des roseraies qui étaient la fierté de sa mère. Aussi belles que dangereuses, ces roses étaient un héritage venu du fond des âges. Ensemble, ils veillaient sur elles, les entretenaient avec amour et dévotion. Plus d’une fois il s’égratigna les mains, mais cette douleur ne l’incommodait pas. Au contraire, elle en était presque stimulante pour le garçonnet. La douce brûlure qu’il ressentait à chaque fois lui donnait l’impression de le rendre plus fort. Les toxines s’emparaient lentement de son sang, au point même qu’il finit par devenir lui-même aussi vénéneux que de ses roses. Ses frères n’osaient plus le rouer de coups car le sang de ses blessures agissait tel un acide, rongeant leur chair tendre. Ils se méfiaient désormais de lui, tel un monstre qu’il serait devenu.  
Isolé, il devenait de plus en plus froid et renfermé, revêche même. Seule sa mère osait encore s’approcher, si fière de la perfection qu’elle avait mis au monde. Quant à son père, il l’avait définitivement renié. L’arrivée de ce garçon différent avait quelques peu gâché le tableau idyllique de cette famille parfaite, mais cela n’était rien face à ce qu’il devait se passer plus tard.

Un jour de novembre, où le ciel et la terre semblaient se rejoindre et la lumière du jour ne pas vouloir se montrer, une ombre plus grande encore s’empara de la maisonnée. Une ombre surnaturelle, venue dans le but de tout détruire : maison, occupants et jusqu’au moindre pétale de rose. Quel était donc ce maléfice venu anéantir cette famille sans reproches ? Nul n’aurait pu le dire avec certitude. Sauf peut être l’homme en grand manteau blanc, qui regardait la scène au loin, impuissant devant ce si grand déferlement de néant. Malgré ses aptitudes que d’aucuns auraient qualifiées de surnaturelles également, il ne pouvait se mesurer seul à cette entité maléfique. La seule chose qu’il pouvait faire était de protéger celui qu’il était venu chercher. Il décida donc de plonger dans la zone balayée par la tempête, et de retrouver l’enfant qui serait digne de lui succéder un jour, lui le puissant Beren, Chevalier d’Or des Poissons. Il intensifia son cosmos afin de se créer une bulle de protection contre les éléments déchainés. C’est alors qu’il le vit, prostré devant le corps d’une femme qui devait être sa mère. Non loin gisaient d’autres corps éparpillés ça et là, comme jetés distraitement par une main divine. Lui seul avait survécu ; lui, le seul à posséder un cosmos suffisant pour contrer cette malédiction. La tempête se calma d’elle-même peu à peu, retournant au néant d’où elle n’aurait jamais dû sortir.

Le Chevalier des Poissons s’approcha alors d’Aphrodite, toujours agenouillé devant la dépouille de sa mère, et posa une main sur son épaule. Avait-il pressenti la présence de cet inconnu car celui-ci ne sursauta pas à ce contact.

« Viens, lui dit-il simplement. Ta place n’est plus ici désormais. »

Aphrodite se leva et sans un regard pour son interlocuteur, se dirigea vers le jardin où les rosiers n’étaient plus que cendres et fétus. Contre toute attente, un tout petit plan avait échappé à la destruction, à l’image du jeune garçon. Il le déterra méticuleusement, gardant une motte suffisante. Un jour - se promit-il- il aurait de nouveau un jardin et recréerait la roseraie merveilleuse de sa mère.


End file.
